


Cat in the Hat, The

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-15
Updated: 2000-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: It seemed to us that Alex was getting more pantherish and catlike every day, and then we received this report.





	Cat in the Hat, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

The Cat in the Hat by Ruthless and Relentless

Disclaimer: We aren't sure where this came from. 1013 deny it, and the characters surely belong to another. We like them though.   
Rating: NC-17. Is it slash, or bestiality? We weren't sure.  
Time: any time after Dr. Ruthless began to allude to feline metaphors in her writing.  
Plot: It seemed to us that Alex was getting more pantherish and catlike every day, and then we received this report.  
Beta of the best by phrench phrye.... Thanks honey. When the chips are down, we can count on you!  
Archive: Fight Club, RatB, Chaelyndra, Basement, Slashville. Anywhere else, please tell us.  
Feedback: Hmmm. Not sure about that one. <g> <>

* * *

The Cat in the Hat  
by Ruthless and Relentless

********************************************

The shadows were lengthening, and Fox Mulder was weary as he made his way from the car to his door, pausing in the doorway to fumble his keys out of his pocket. He was tired, felt as if he'd been beaten out flat as he pushed open the door and entered the safe haven of his apartment.

Hanging his jacket up and kicking off his shoes, he rounded the corner into the living room, and made for his couch.

Pausing, he studied the sleeping form of his lover, his eye traveling down over the svelte lines of the slumbering man.

Alex Krycek lay, bonelessly coiled in the single patch of late afternoon sun that played on the couch, and he looked breathtakingly innocent, his face laid against his arm, his long lashes sweeping his cheek as he slept on.

Mulder crept on stockinged feet to where his ex-partner slept, intending to surprise him. As he drew near, Alex lifted his head lazily, opened one eye and smiled a hello before licking his finger and beginning to smooth it over his eyebrow over and over again.

Mulder dropped to his knees to kiss Alex, who stretched himself luxuriously, arching his spine and quivering as he rolled over. Then he snaked an arm around Mulder's neck and applied his lips to Mulders, uttering a purr of content as Mulder opened his lips and sucked his tongue inside his mouth to caress it with his own.

Reaching out, he let his hands speak to his naked lover. He felt Alex's supple skin shift with each touch. Deciding he wanted to elicit a response that was a bit heartier, he began to rub at the base of the nude man's tailbone. On cue, the luscious ass began to switch back and forth. Mulder sneakily gave a pinch to the secret spot and found himself swiftly sprawled on the floor wearing 180lbs of agitated Alex. The dark head butted his own several times before all attention was focused on giving his generous nose a tongue bath. Mulder let out a high pitched squeaking laugh and struggled to get free, so Alex flipped him over and bit him on the back of the neck and held him down until he became still. Once Mulder submitted, Alex lost interest. He rolled off Mulder, fixing him with a petulant gaze.

Disappointed, Mulder raised himself up on one elbow, looking to where his wayward love was now smoothing back his hair.

"What's wrong, baby? You seem a little upset." Alex appeared to ignore the question, continuing to run his hands over his own flesh and pausing occasionally to lick or tug with sharp white teeth at something that was visible only to him. Mulder waited... and waited.

"Baby?" There was still no visible or audible reaction to his voice. Sighing, Mulder moved the couple of paces that brought him level with Alex, and took the elegantly shaped hands in his. Alex raised huge, widely spaced green eyes to fix them unblinkingly on Mulder. "What's wrong?"

"Hungry." Alex finally spoke, and Mulder frowned.

"What do you mean? Didn't you eat today?" Alex had stood, and was now stalking sinuously towards his fishtank. A single fish swam around it in a dispirited fashion.

"No food." Alex watched the small fish with a single-minded concentration that made Mulder feel a little uneasy.

"But there's a whole bunch of tuna, babe. You made me buy it last week. We must have twenty cans. I bought it just for you." Mulder could hear the whine in his own voice. He hated tuna, and Alex had nagged and nagged until he'd gotten his way.

"Don't like it." As Mulder looked on, Alex had lifted the lid of the tank and was now fishing... That's what it looked like anyway.

"Come on, Alex." Mulder was insistent, trying to draw Alex away from the fish. Poor Moe, and just where had Larry and Curly gone? "Come on, love, let's go eat."

At last Alex gave in, and as Mulder started for the kitchen, Alex seemed to sense where he was going to put his feet. Somehow, every time he put one down, Alex's foot was there first. Halfway to the kitchen Mulder gave a despairing yell as he fell flat onto his behind.

Totally oblivious, Alex hopped up on the kitchen counter, sitting and swinging his legs. He lifted his right arm and stared with fixed intensity at the nail on his little finger, then began to bite at it seeming to try and tear the very nail out by it roots.

Mulder had gotten to his feet, wiping the Alex-hair off his butt. Alex's hair managed to get into everything and on everything. He'd been sitting in Skinner's office that morning as Scully had reached over, plucking a long hair from his suit lapel. Skinner had frowned, and Scully merely sighed. It had occurred to her she should start saving the stuff and make a braided rug. Alex had such glossy hair.

Just as Mulder was getting the last of the hair off his suit jacket, he was rocked back on his heels by a gentle shove. After tearing out the offending part of nail, Alex quickly lost interest so he had headed back to rub on Mulder. It was a loving, but premeditated gesture. When Alex was hungry he was never deterred for long. He nipped Mulder's earlobe as he continued rubbing back and forth.

"Alright! I get it!" flew out of an exasperated Mulder.

"I'm hungry. Do something. Now," Alex persisted.

"What about all this tuna? Why don't you want it?" Mulder tried so hard to please Alex.

Disdainful green eyes met his. A pert nose went up in the air. That was all the answer he was going to get.

Mulder sighed, taking down a can of tuna from the cupboard anyway and opening it up. As he placed a dish and a spoon into Alex's hand, he reflected mentally that his sleek lover was probably going to be difficult tonight. He was right. Disdaining the offering of tuna, Alex jumped down to twine his body around Mulder's.

"Out?" He purred into Mulder's ear, and snuggled into him as he attempted to dispose of the tin that had held the tuna, getting in the way as Mulder tried his best not to cut himself.

"You wanna go out for dinner, baby? Sure. Go get dressed, and we'll go out wherever you like." Alex smiled beatifically, and turned, trotting out of the kitchen and leaving Mulder to clean up the tuna.

When Mulder went through to the living room to see whether Alex was ready, he found the love of his life sitting on the window ledge, watching the birds that were flying to and from the wires overhead, and chattering his teeth at them. He was still naked, but on his head he wore a baseball cap that Mulder hadn't seen for years.

"You had that when we went to Tunguska, didn't you, babe?" Mulder was peering at Alex, wondering what he could do to get the wayward man organized. "Come on, put some clothes on if you want to go out to eat." Alex stood, ducked his head and butted Mulder gently on the shoulder with his head, and stalked off into the bedroom.

Mulder followed - his one desire to get out of his work clothes and into something casual. Alex had opened the underwear drawer, and was batting at something he'd found. Tossing it over his head, he took a leap after it and landed on the bed, effectively covering it with his body. Mulder sighed. Alex was playing with the socks again. This was a bad sign.

Alex continued lying triumphantly on the vanquished sock, which caused a slight problem for Mulder. Alex had chosen a sock from his last matching pair, and since he wanted to change clothes, he needed that sock. Not a different sock, no, Alex would not play so deliberately with something Mulder did not immediately need, he had to pick *that* sock.

How to get his sock back? Mulder smiled at Alex, moving casually back to the kitchen. He turned on the electric can opener, and Voila! His beautiful-nude-baseball-capped-baby appeared magically by his side. Mulder made a mad dash into the bedroom, hoping to retrieve the sock but it was no longer on the bed. He poked his head around the corner just in time to see Alex industriously stuffing the sock under the very bottom of the refrigerator, the home of all of his other stolen socks, cufflinks, Chinese chopsticks, a Susan B. Anthony dollar and the recipient of countless sunflower seeds that had been used as hockey pucks when Alex had grown restive in the middle of the night. Mulder groaned, and Alex jumped at the sound. His cap flew off as all his hair puffed straight up giving him the distinct look of a dandelion in full bloom.

As Alex began weaving anxiously around the kitchen, Mulder began to make soothing noises to his frazzled beloved. Alex eyed him warily, snaking out a swift arm and grabbing his errant cap and replacing it atop his slowly descending hair. Mulder knew Alex wanted to come to him to be petted, but first the little dance had to be played out. Alex moved forward, then back, he ostentatiously stretched as he pretended to ignore the other man. Finally he moved slowly towards Mulder, placing one foot cautiously in front of the other. When Mulder put out a hand to touch him, Alex scampered away in that

manner of his that made it clear the game was on. Mulder gave chase as Alex easily evaded him even in the small apartment. In keeping with his pattern, Alex ended up underneath the kitchen table, pretending he was hiding. Heading into the bedroom, Mulder reappeared with Alex's favorite toy, of all things, a Dixie cup. He had spent a fortune on toys for Alex, but the man adored this particular beaten up little Dixie cup. Mulder knew his was not to question why.

The cup was thrown into the air, and before it hit the ground, Alex had emerged and was batting it fiercely around the room. Mulder joined in, the room ringing with the sounds of merry laughter as the two men engaged in an impromptu game of Dixie cup soccer. As usual, Mulder was completely focused on what he was doing so it took him some time to realize he was now playing the game all by himself. Alex had crawled onto the couch to lazily watch Mulder do all the work. With this realization, Mulder flung himself full length on the floor to rest. Alex poured himself off the couch, walking so close to Mulder that his foot landed on the prone man's face.

"Alex!" he yelled. "Why do you have to walk on me when you can so easily walk around me?" Mulder never could figure this out, and he never got an answer to his repeated queries.

He turned around just in time to see Alex deftly remove Moe from the fishtank. Scrambling to his feet, he lunged at him. Alex out maneuvered him with ease and Mulder landed flat on his face. By the time he had rolled over, he caught a glimpse of Alex's impish smile as he stuffed Moe under the refrigerator too.

"Enough!" Mulder yelled. "Stop that you fiend!" Alex's face dropped, quickly to be replaced with an unreadably blank expression. He bonelessly unfolded to his full height and stalked out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. Mulder pounded his head into the carpet. Several times. Now he had hurt Alex's feelings by yelling at him, he would have to make it right. He decided a nice meal at a good restaurant would be just the treat required. He entered the bedroom just in time to catch Alex's response to being yelled at.

He was peeing in Mulder's best shoes.

With a sigh he paced forward and seized Alex by the scruff of his neck, pushing him down towards the shoes.

"Alex, that's just too bad of you." Alex was growling deep in his throat as Mulder chastised him. "Now what am I going to do with you? Come on, baby, get dressed, please. I'll take you out and we'll go wherever you like." Leaving a cringing, very unsettled Alex to dress himself, he returned to the kitchen where he fumbled under the fridge, retrieving a slightly soggy sock containing a feebly flipping, very dusty fish.

Carefully cradling Moe, and his sock, Mulder raced for the fishtank and flung his little charge into the welcoming depths, willing his pet to find a safe haven under one of the shells that littered the floor of the tank. Then turning, he made his way back to the bedroom with his single sock, to try and empty his footwear. Alex had located his jeans and was inserting himself into them, his ass wriggling sinuously as he snugged himself down

into the soft, well-washed denim and turned to twitch the moist sock out of Mulder's hand. With a sinking heart he saw that Alex was already wearing its twin.

As he watched Alex, hat firmly on his head, concentrating on getting his foot into his last matching sock, his heart seemed to melt, and he felt the sensation that always assailed him when he was with his beloved Alex. His insides seemed to warm, melt and trickle down inside until they lay in a liquid pool in his groin. Alex was gorgeous when, as now, he was concentrating on a task and forgot to guard himself from Mulder's spying eyes.

Stepping forward to caress his lover's hair, Mulder dropped to his knees in front of Alex, and pulled him in for a kiss. Alex raised his head in mild amusement to receive the kiss, and molded himself in against Mulder, slithering against him as their lips clung. Then he sat back again, resuming his battle with the sock.

Mulder sighed and began to get changed. A few minutes later, as he stood naked, searching through the drawer for a pair of boxers to put on, he felt hands batting at his penis. Looking down he saw that Alex had stalked it on his knees, and was now patting it gently to and fro with his hands, a rapt, inscrutable look on his face.

The very thought was enough to make him harden, and Alex let out a little crow of triumph as he patted the swelling organ. Mulder shivered and made haste to put on his clothes.

Alex was not ready to lose his toy, no sooner had Mulder pulled up his pants than Alex had the zipper in his teeth, ready to unzip and regain his current obsession. Mulder had to leap frog over Alex to make his way out of the bathroom with his clothing intact, but Alex took the action as more play. He did a stunning spiraling leap through the air, graceful as a ballet dancer, landing right beside Mulder. Sharp white teeth gleamed and green eyes snapped fire as he reached out and cupped Mulders balls, pulling him close to his own body.

"Oh Baby, you do things to me that no one would ever believe," Mulder sighed as he leaned into the ferocious, possessive embrace. Alex began by licking Mulder's nose again, then dipped down lower to catch his lips in a passionate kiss. Mulder moaned.

The apartment door opened.

Mulder wasn't entirely sure what happened next, it all moved too fast. One moment he was sinking into a lustful embrace with his wildcat and the next he was alone. Exasperated shouts were coming from the foyer.

He came racing around the corner to see Scully lying full length on the floor with Alex sitting straddling her midsection. He had one hand planted on either side of her head and he was growling. Mulder proceeded with caution, this was not the first time this had happened, but it was the first time Scully had interrupted Alex at foreplay. That called for some special attention.

"Hi Mulder", Scully deadpanned. "I knocked, but no one answered."

"We're here," he deadpanned back.

"Yes, I know that now. Could you please ask Alex to let me up? And you owe me for another pair of Anne Klein pantyhose. He bit me on the ankle again."

"I should just give you my Gold American Express Card. Don't you think it would be easier on your wardrobe and my wallet to call first?"

"I tried to call Mulder, the answering machine is not working."

"Damn, Alex must have chewed through the wires again."

Alex had become increasingly hostile during this exchange, his plans for Mulder had been interrupted and he detested any change in plans that was not of his own doing. He began to sniff Scully's breath, then swiftly, skillfully shifted so that he was still straddling her, but now he was facing away from her. His ass was plopped down onto her jaw, effectively stopping all conversation. Satisfied with his maneuver, Alex began to industriously lick his right hand and then repeatedly wipe it over his face.

Mulder couldn't help it. It was just too funny. He began to giggle at Scully's predicament. Alex looked up at him and gave him several long, slow, loving eye blinks. Scully kicked her feet a bit and Alex leaned down and bit her other ankle. Her shriek was muffled by Alex's bottom.

"You know Scully, I had almost gotten Alex out the door to go to dinner when you showed up." Mulder was going to milk this moment for all it was worth. "Now, I'm never going to get him on track again. I'm going to have to order out." He continued in a musing tone, "Of course, the last time I did get him outside he chased a squirrel up a tree and I had to call the fire department to help get him down, so maybe you did do me a favor." He was so enjoying drawing this out.

"You'll excuse me for a minute, won't you? I need to grab my cell phone and call in our order." Scully's sigh was muffled.

Alex had looked up avidly at that last statement and he called after Mulder, "Little salty fishes! Want little salty fishes!"

"Yes, Alex, I never forget your anchovies. Now you play with Scully and let me make this call." Under his breath Mulder mumbled, "I just hope that they send a different delivery boy, Alex has become insanely jealous about the current one".

Mulder put his phone back on the table, and as Alex watched him do so with great interest, picked it up again and placed it into his back pocket.

"He dialed Australia the last time I left it where he could play with it," Mulder explained as Alex's face fell. Scully moaned in response.

Mulder knew it was time to rescue his guest. Alex was holding her down for an unusually long time, much longer than on her previous visits. He walked towards the petite woman who was pinned to the floor by his aggravated lover.

"Alex, time to let Scully up. C'mon baby, she won't feel welcome."

Alex bared his teeth in response. Frustrated, Mulder made a move to grab Alex by the shoulder. A strong, long hand raked out, tearing Mulder's t-shirt front into shreds. A low growling sound accompanied the action. Mulder knew it was a warning shot, Alex was capable of scratching hunks out of him, he had the scars to prove it.

"Damn, another t-shirt bites the dust", he muttered as he surveyed the damage. At least he wasn't bleeding. Yet. This was not shaping up too well.

Scully let out another little moan and Mulder knew he'd have to tackle the problem head on.

He hunkered down to get on Alex's eye level. He was met with a fierce green glare and this time Alex bared his teeth all the way to his fangs. Mulder took a chance. He made a grab for the beloved cap and just managed to flip it from Alex's head as the cap slipped from his fingers and rolled under the chair. Alex yowled in outrage, bounding off Scully to whip his arm under the piece of furniture in search of his property. Mulder and Scully fell into their well rehearsed pattern as he rapidly helped her to her feet so she could make for the safety of the couch.

Having snared the cap, Alex turned toward Mulder, absolutely furious. Mulder was well into an angry mood himself. He was ready to do his worst, shut Alex in the bathroom until he mustered some contrition for his bad behavior towards their guest. Just as Mulder began to approach him, Alex froze, then began choking.

Mulder hated it when this happened, Alex leaned over, gagging and wheezing for air. Terrible sounds were wrenched from him. Mulder moved closer to him, all anger now forgotten as he watched his precious beloved heave and shudder in distress. Scully watched quietly from the couch, she had seen this before. Finally, when it seemed that Alex was about to cough up a kidney, he made one last heave and puked a slimy little black ball onto the carpet. Mulder sighed in relief, and Alex looked pale and shaken. It was over. He stroked Alex for a moment, helping calm him from the ordeal.

"Have you been brushing his hair, Mulder?" Scully asked solicitously. "You know he won't do that as often if you help him groom."

"I brush him when I can catch him, Scully. It's the best I can do," Mulder softly replied. Quietness descended on all three of them for the moment, all previous animosities forgotten. Remaining on the floor, Alex now snuggled in Mulder's lap, needing some petting and cosseting. Mulder was happy to give it, he wanted his baby to relax, he was far too highly strung tonight.

Understanding the need for routine, Scully picked up the newspaper that Mulder had laid down on the coffee table, turning it to the international section. Alex, seeing her there, gently headbutted Mulder and then squirmed

over to her as she relaxed. He sprawled onto the newspaper, gazing up at her from benignly smiling green eyes.

While Scully tried vainly to dislodge Alex, Mulder was busy in the kitchen, and appeared to be ignoring the drama being played out on his living room furniture. As Scully attempted to extract a piece of the paper, Alex batted at it playfully, and when Scully exclaimed in annoyance and tried to shove him away, he nuzzled into her hand, purring gently as he managed to con her into scratching behind his ears. Mulder finally poked his head around the corner,

"Everything alright, Scully? He teased.

"Yes, Mulder, we're giving the international news the attention it deserves," she sweetly responded. This was a ritual game between her and Alex, played out the same way every time she came over to visit. She had to admit that Alex was adorable when he was playful, and she enjoyed the game as much as Alex did.

Alex returned to his game of shredding the newspaper over Scully's lap, and all was quiet for a few minutes, until the buzzer sounded, announcing that there was someone at the door.

Alex lifted his head and made a vague, questioning sound, and Mulder grinned at him.

"It's the pizza delivery boy, I'll get it, babe." He rose to his feet and t rotted over to open the door, revealing the teenager beyond it standing, holding an insulated container. Mulder stood aside to allow him entry.

As the kid stood beside the table, unzipping the packaging, Mulder went into the bedroom, re-emerging a few moments later with his wallet. As he riffled through the contents, searching for the correct money, he came to stand in front of the delivery boy. Alex gave a yowl of outrage, bounding to insert himself between Mulder and the youth. His hair fluffed out and his cap flew off, an expression of utter fury appeared on his face.

Mulder took one look at his beloved, who was now standing, puffed out as far as he could go, with every hair erect, making a growling noise. Mulder blanched, and the kid thrust the pizza box at Alex, and then fled, leaving his insulated cover behind in his haste. Alex, pleased with himself, settled down on the floor to open the box and start on the pizza as Mulder rushed after the delivery boy, money and insulated container in his hand.

"Krycek, you really are getting to be a nuisance. Maybe Mulder should take you and get you fixed. That would keep you out of fights." Alex peeped up at her from beneath the replaced cap, a benevolent expression on his face as he industriously picked all the anchovies off the pizza and made a production out of allowing them to slither into his mouth between moist lips. By the time Mulder returned and closed the door the anchovies were history, and Alex had turned his attention to the olives, picking them off the topping and dropping them onto the carpet.

Mulder reached down to choose a piece of pizza, and Alex watched him narrowly, and then held out his hand to remove it from Mulder's grasp as he was about to take his first bite. Mulder held out the box to Scully, who chose a piece, and sat nibbling it daintily, then he picked another slice

from the box.

Alex dropped his half-eaten slice and grabbed the one that Mulder had taken, cramming half of it into his mouth.

"Alex, no!" Mulder was getting a little antsy by this time, and he picked up the remains of his newspaper, rolling it up and brandishing it ostentatiously. Alex hissed.

He began to back away, unerringly fitting himself into a shadowy corner of the room. He left just enough of his face showing so Mulder could see he was the recipient of a very evil glare.

No amount of coaxing from Mulder could bring him back to the meal.

Scully lifted her hand in the air, and casually said, "I wonder who might want this last anchovy?" She wiggled the fragrant morsel as she spoke.

Alex's bright eyes fastened on the tasty treat, he began to casually saunter over to her side and plopped down at her feet. He allowed her to hand feed him the delicacy. She ran her hand over his capped head and down his back as his butt lifted automatically in the air. She had been approved. Alex sat by her side for the rest of the meal as she hand fed him the choicest pieces of the pizza. He steadfastly ignored Mulder, who was actually enjoying being able to have a peaceful meal for once.

When they were all finished, Scully and Mulder stood to begin clearing away the debris. Alex, now satiated, rolled over onto his back and began to lick himself clean of the meal. He was swirling his talented tongue over and around his face as part of the process.

Scully stopped. Looking at him curiously, she followed Mulder's gaze to his purring lover as he continued his thorough cleansing.

"You know Mulder, he can do amazing things with his tongue." Scully commented nonchalantly.

Mulder whipped his head around, and graced Sully with a brilliant smile. "In your wildest dreams you can't imagine what he can do with that tongue, Scully!" he crowed.

Scully stood her ground and looked up at her beaming partner, "Mulder, you may not know this, but I have some pretty wild dreams!" They both broke into raucous laughter.

Hearing them, Alex stood and ambled into the kitchen. He hated missing out on anything good. Mulder followed, wrapped his arms around him, peppering his damp nose with kisses, "We were just admiring you, my gorgeous sweet thing". Alex snuggled into the caress, leaning his chin on Mulder's shoulder as he gave long slow blinks of contentment to Scully.

As Scully continued cleaning up, Alex lost interest in the two of them. He was full, happy and ready for mischief. He spotted an errant olive that had been missed in the cleanup. Immediately he crouched down on all fours, lifting his ass in the air and swaying it rhythmically back and forth, preparing to pounce on his prey.

Scully was just turning to leave the kitchen when Mulder gently stopped her. "What is it Mulder? Are you afraid that the olive will send out a distress signal and then we'll have an overnight olive invasion if Alex doesn't kill it first?" she was grinning at him as she said this.

"No," he spoke softly." I was afraid you would disturb Alex, and that would ruin one of the most beautiful views in the world." Mulder pointed at the lusciously swaying ass as he spoke. "I'm having a moment here, show some

respect".

Scully sighed.

Coiled as he was, Alex literally sprang from his crouched position to do battle with the olive. Not content to merely capture it, he began to bat it rapidly around the room. The olive was ricocheting around the room at an ever-increasing speed.

Scully carefully made her way across the battlefield, preparing to go home. Mulder accompanied her to the door; they had some things to discuss for Monday morning. As they were talking, a soft kerplunk could be heard behind them.

Finally closing the door, Mulder turned to see Alex standing next to the fishtank, staring intently inside.

"No!" he yelled. Alex was so startled he jumped straight up and two feet back. His eyes were huge.

"Not bad, did nothing bad," he could barely be heard. Mulder realized he had truly frightened Alex. Remembering the suspicious sound from earlier, he looked into the fishtank. The olive was resting on top of his spaceship tank toy.

"Alex, baby, I'm sorry. Come here." He was contrite now. Alex did not move and a fine tremor was running through his body. Mulder slowly stepped towards him, Alex looked down and trembled harder.

"It's alright, shhhhh, it's alright. You're not bad. I shouldn't have yelled at you," Mulder spoke soothingly. He put his arms around Alex and led the uneasy man to the tank.

"Here Baby, take what you wanted. It's okay, I don't mind".

Alex's eyes lit up at the invitation. He rapidly dipped his hand in the tank, then popped his treasure into his mouth and swallowed. Mulder was favored with an appreciative smile, and much intimate rubbing.

Wow, he thought, one olive was sure worth all of this. He looked briefly into the tank before he turned away. Then he looked again. The olive was gone.

So was Moe.

Mulder shook his head, completely at a loss now as his mind raced madly. He really wanted to keep Alex happy. Wasn't Alex his very own, feline, frolicsome love? He also really wanted to keep fish. He had read that they relaxed one, and helped to soothe away stress, and Lord knew, that was a good thing for him, except that it didn't seem to be working. He was getting more and more stressed with every tender little fish that went into Alex's digestive system.

He had begun to think that keeping fish was not going to be compatible with his desire to keep Alex.

He shook his head. Another day... He'd think about it another day. He raised trembling hands to cup Alex's face and pressed forward in a long, tender kiss, moaning as his lover responded to him, melting in against him in his most sinuous manner. So what if his breath smelled suspiciously of koi carp? He'd just eaten anchovies, hadn't he? Who could tell if he'd devoured Moe? Certainly not him. He slid a hand down to cup Alex's ass, stroking the firm buttocks and kissing, devouring that sweet mouth as he continued to fondle and stroke his lover.

Alex permitted the contact for a few more minutes, and then drew back, looking intently at Mulder before throwing his head back in a wide yawn of sheer affection. Turning Mulder around, he nipped the back of his neck once again, pressing himself up against Mulder and uttering a yowl. Then he slid

down Mulder's back to nip and nuzzle the area at the base of his spine. Mulder forgot fish, forgot olives, forgot everything in fact in his excitement. Alex was feeling frisky.

He felt the familiar creeping tingle in his groin as Alex's deft fingers unfastened his slacks, permitting them to slide, whisper-soft and silky, down his thighs, and then wandered back along the stiffness of his rapidly filling cock. Turning toward Alex, he sank down onto his own knees to wrap his arms around Alex once more, and claim his mouth in a kiss that went on forever.

As usual, Alex began to take the lead, seeming to fluff himself up to impressive proportions as he molded Mulder's body against him. When Alex began to nip at him again with sharp teeth, he turned himself and leaned forward against the couch, his belly fluttering with sheer excitement.

His whole body craved the pleasure that he knew Alex could give him, and he bowed his head in submission as Alex leaned forward on Mulder's back and placed sharp teeth against the nape of his neck. Mulder sucked in a breath sharply. He knew that when Alex did that, it was a sign that he was about to take possession of Mulder. He was ready, more than ready in fact. His cock was harder than the Smoker's heart, and the strand of moisture that hung from it was testament to his readiness for his lover to fuck him.

Alex was reaching down now, concentrating hard on spreading Mulder's ass cheeks, and uttering low sounds that betrayed his own arousal as he centered the velvety skin of the head of his cock against Mulder's small and wrinkled opening.

Alex had slicked himself with the care and concentration he gave to anything that took his fancy, and as he pressed home against Mulder, his slippery cock slid inside Mulder, stretching him and making him moan as the length and thickness filled him up. As Alex began to move, short, sharp thrusts that drove against his sweet spot, he reached around to take hold of Mulder's drooling penis and stroke it. He pumped it briskly, sliding his thumb over the head at the end of each movement until the gentle tightening and tingle had spread from the base of his cock up through his belly to his navel. The slip and glide of Alex's cock in his ass was stirring traces of fiery pleasure that had him close to screaming as each stroke brought him shuddering closer to completion.

As Alex began to growl deep in his throat, Mulder felt himself tighten, and thrust himself back to impale himself on the slick, hot wand with which Alex was working his magic. The first tendrils of sweet electric bliss shot from his balls to the tip of his cock, and he felt the tension as his balls tightened, then the flashing glow that radiated out in a sunburst as he came. His whole body tight and yearning he felt Alex drive into him and stop, braced hard as he poured himself out into Mulder's ass.

Locked together, they groaned, and Mulder turned his head until he could find and catch Alex's lips with his own. Mouth on mouth, they stayed for a little while as their excitement subsided, and finally their bodies separated.

Alex however, didn't seem willing to let Mulder go just yet. He had found an imperfection on Fox's face, just beneath his left cheekbone, and, holding Mulder's head still he began to lick, and lick, and lick at the offending patch of skin, occasionally nipping and tugging at it with his teeth until Mulder was ready to scream. For a few moments he thought that his skin was almost worn through.

Finally deciding that Mulder's face was satisfactorily washed, Alex executed a neat tuck and roll and began to lick his genitals. Easily bent over, one long leg was extended in the air as to give him better access. He closed his eyes as he licked himself thoroughly, completely absorbed in the natural act of cleaning. Mulder leaned up on one elbow to watch. Alex was a voyeur's wet dream.

Having finished with himself, Alex turned to Mulder. A small sweet sound accompanied his rolling Mulder onto his back. It was time for Mulder to receive his bath. Alex lapped around Mulder's genitals, licking and snuffling at his lover's scent. Finishing with the front, Alex neatly flipped Mulder over to begin on his backside. Mulder had learned to flow with these cleanings, Alex had an agenda and would not be deterred. Not even Mulder's arousal from such intimate, stimulating attention would get Alex to break his rhythm.

There were things about Alex that made all of his difficult behaviors worthwhile.

Relaxing into the ministrations, a drowsy Mulder felt Alex move up the bed and snuggle into him, getting as close a possible before he finally was situated and still. The two slept deeply.

Hours later, Mulder was roused by the sound of voices coming from the living room. He rolled out of bed to go investigate.

He rounded the corner to see that the TV had been turned on, the volume very low. Alex was sitting on top of the warm console television, one leg easily dangling in front of the screen. Naked, except for his baseball cap, Alex was having a midnight snack of tuna. He had decided to warm up the TV and use it for his perch, scooping the tuna out of the can with his fingers. Feet dirty from digging under the nearby townhouses' juniper bushes let Mulder know that Alex had used his favorite place to take care of his lavatory needs. He was the epitome of contentment.

Mulder sat, leaning comfortably on the couch to watch. There was nothing like having a contented Alex in your home to make all seem right with the world.

  
Sue aka Dr. Ruthless

<>   
ICQ#14783367   
<Alyosha303 on IM>  
<>  
<>

That's underwear, ladies and gentlemen~Nick Lea (Access Hollywood)  
"If I slash them, they will come."

http://www.squidge.org/terma/index2.htm  
http://www.chaelyndra.com/nicklea/fiction/datax/


End file.
